Subliminal Nightmares
by Dark Fiction Fairy
Summary: Was this what was to come? Everything, everyone was gone, swallowed by a dark void. She could feel it. A thousand needles piercing through her skin, paralyzing her form. All she could do was float there, alone. So, so alone.


**I see you've actually decided to read this pathetic excuse for a SM fic. GREAT! This is my first Sailor Moon related fanfiction and I'd really appreciate it if you would be easy on me about the first few chapters. I try my best and I wouldn't want any flames for my work, however feel free to humor me...**

**The idea for this story came to me in a dream I had almost three years ago and I just thought about it. I wanted to share it so I supposed I'd write a fic. Know this: I DID NOT STEAL THIS IDEA FROM ANYONE! Please, don't think that. I know there's a lot of 'Sailor Sun' fics and whatnot but I assure you this one is quite different. :3**

**Please read and review for me, I have set a goal for this story and I hope to reach it. 100 or more reviews would make me VERY happy... :D**

**I do not own Sailor Moon. **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**Subliminal Nightmares  
By: Dark Fiction Fairy

Chapter One:  
My Fantasy

"Darkness begins in the heart and spreads to the mind and body. It starts out as something as small as impure pieces that contain the feelings of greed, betrayal, lust, jealousy, anger...hatred. Only hearts of purity can avail in the battle between the forces of light and dark. However, all hearts contain impurity.

All of them.

Whether it's a simple ping of jealousy when you see those movie stars on television, or something as big as hating your rival with a passion, it all amounts to one thing:

Darkness..."

Everyone was gone. Everything was missing. Nothing existed anymore. The only thing left was nothingness, an abyss of thick, black, nothingness. It was cold, so cold it stung her skin and forced her body to still as it float there.

Was this what was to come? Was this the future as of now? Earth..- no, everything, everyone was swallowed by a dark void of mystery.

She could feel it.

A thousand needles piercing through her at once, paralyzing her form. She couldn't move, she couldn't _breathe_, all she could do was float there helplessly.

Alone.

So, so alone.

Then it came. What was it? She didn't know. It was...it was warmth...it was a light.

It was...

"Salvation!"

Rei blinked and took a quick intake of breath, releasing herself from the trance of the fire in front of her. That...was an interesting experience...

She had been seeing that same premonition, hearing that same voice for almost a month now. However, she didn't inform the rest of the senshi about it. Why? She just had a feeling that they'd find out soon enough...

Lately, things hadn't been going well. After Galaxia's extermination and everything went back to normal, there was nothing to do anymore. Things were...as they were meant to be. Evil was gone...well, supposedly anyway. It had been months since she herself had actually even spoken to _any_ of the scouts. It was like the only reason they were friends was because of Sailor duty...

She felt horrible for thinking that, but it seemed to be the truth.

No one had time for the others anymore. Ami became distant for she went back to her studies and barely spoke to anyone. Minako got a part time job after school at the Crown singing. Andi hoped it would bring in more customers.

No body heard from Makoto anymore. She apparently moved away from Tokyo down south a little ways to Yokohama. The last word from her was a postcard saying how happy she was at this new school and how living in her apartment alone wasn't so bad.

And as for herself, Rei could only say everything was back to how it was before the whole entire thing started. She was at the temple more often, taking back her priestess responsibilities. Her grandfather was ill and she was trying her best to take on extra duties.

Hotaru, Hakura, Michiru, and Setsuna-san were somewhere around. She supposed they went back to where they came from as well.

And last, but not least, there was Usagi and Mamoru. Since Mamoru was still in the U.S., Usagi seemed a bit lonely...

A ping of guilt pinched her heart. Yes, Usagi had changed. The last time Rei saw her, she was putting on one of those fake smiles, hiding her true feelings. But she couldn't fool Rei.

Usagi was heartbroken. She didn't know if it was because the Starlights left so soon and she never got to properly say goodbye to Seiya, or if it was just because she was also realizing the lack of friendship around the area lately.

They made a promise and it was slowly being forgotten...

Rei sighed and stood from her mat. Well, it seemed Usagi would be in a better mood when she found out that there was a new sort of evil approaching. It would be something to do and then the scouts can get back together again._ 'I guess peace must come to an end sooner or later...'_

_

* * *

Dear Diary,_

_I feel so helpless, what am I going to do? Nothing. There's nothing I **can** do, really...It's simply impossible to change reality itself just so one person can be happy. _

_If only wishes did come true. _

_I'm tired. I'm sick and tired of my life. I know that I have more than some people in the world and that I should be grateful for it, and I am, but I just..._

_I long for something different. Something exciting and magical. _

_But I know that things like that never happen, the world isn't a fairytale. There are no princesses, no monsters, no knight in shining armor, nothing out of the ordinary._

_I want to fight, I want to be different. I want a better purpose. _

_Something more...--_

"Hey-"

"Writing in this silly thing again, Mya?" The, what seemed to be, older of the two twins smiled and read her sister's entry to herself.

Mya just sat there on her bed and allowed the invasion of privacy. After the reading was done, her sister frowned.

"You're silly."

"How am I silly? If I remember, you were into this stuff at one point too, Aya." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Give it back."

Aya just shook her head and tossed the small red-velvet diary to the bed.

Aya and Mya Kensuke, alike and yet so different.

Both standing at 5'8 at the age of seventeen, the sisters were becoming distant lately. There was Mya, the 'younger' of the two who had a lovable personality and a hunger for the unexpected. She was the type to wish upon a star, check the horoscope readings everyday, and go to any kind of play that was held in town. She was also a huge fan of art and creative writing.

An artist of both masterpieces and future books of the world.

Her sister, however, was a bit different.

Aya once had the same interests but she was rushed into growing up. After she entered highschool, she got the idea that it was time to mature.

While Mya stayed within the boundaries of fantasy, her sister had a different view. Black fingernails and rebellious clothing flew into the picture. Her sister even had the crazy idea to cut and dye her perfectly blonde head to black! She said it allowed people to tell the two apart better.

Bull.

Mya knew her sister was changing. Ever since the accident, Aya thought it was her duty as a big sister to take charge in the house. She changed her hair, her clothes, even her damn personality.

You see, their mother had recently been deceased. Mama had been...sick, the truth was that she deserved to be in an institution sometimes. She ended up killing herself in the bathroom with a shard of broken mirror. That left to two girls alone with no one but the other. Aya never really liked talking about mother dearest partly because the day before she died, they had an all out war. Screaming and yelling and...BLEH! Her sister supposed she felt guilty about the whole thing.

However, that was all in the past, when they lived in the U.S.

Aya had always wanted to go to Japan. Why, she didn't quite know, but with the money that was left with them after their mother died, they decided they'd finish their senior year in a fancy Japanese school.

Mya wasn't fond of the idea.

She sometimes had feelings that bad things were going to happen, and usually those feelings were right.

"You'll be fine," Her sister said, "We'll meet new people and everything. Then after we graduate, you could do whatever you want."

She had a feeling her sister was caring less and less about the things going on around her, but hey, what could she do? So she went along, and now, they're first day would be tomorrow.

Oh joy, Mya thought, more reasons to want to disappear.

* * *

Tomorrow came more quickly than she had hoped. Since Mya had no intention of getting up and out of bed, her sister practically flipped the mattress upside down. "C'mon, we're going to be late!" 

Why was she so excited? School wasn't the best thing in the world...in fact, Mya hated it. She hated everything about it. The teachers, the tests, the classes, the lack of naps in the system, the crappy lunch... IT SUCKED! But hell, she had no more options...

After getting dressed in the new uniform, Mya looked in the mirror. She looked so..._blended in._ She knew everyone else would be wearing the same thing and she hated it. She didn't _want_ to be like everyone else, she wanted to be different. But she figured that would happen anyway since she was American and blonde and new...

Mya sighed as Aya stood behind her and rested her chin on her shoulder. "I know you think it's going to suck but at least **try** and be happy? Who knows, maybe you'll be one of the most popular girls in the school by next week."

"Pfft, yeah right. And you'll turn into the Candy Land Princess." Mya rolled her eyes and moved away from the mirror, wrapping her long hair into a low ponytail.

Mya could care less about people. If it were up to her, she'd isolate herself in a dark room and never come out. All she wanted was to be alone with her fiction books and imagination. That's all she **needed**.

With a shake of her head, Aya grabbed her bag and walked out the apartment door, Mya following after a few moments later.

Little did they know that by next week, they'd be caught in the middle of something they wouldn't want to be caught in.

* * *

Usagi sat alone under a cherry blossom tree, slowly and quietly eating the lunch her mother had made for her earlier that morning. She was bored, simply that. Bored and alone. She couldn't wait for Mamoru to come back for his break, she wanted him to hold her in his arms so badly. 

She desperately needed a hug.

Life should have been better after Galaxia's destruction but things weren't changing at all. She wondered when Crystal Tokyo would even begin to form, if it **would** form. Maybe something happened?

Did something go wrong somewhere? Did something happen that shouldn't have happened? Was there a disturbance in time? Or maybe a disturbance in the dawning of fate?

Her heart picked up it's pace. She never really thought about it before, there was no reason to worry because she always had someone by her side.

In the past.

But now no one was around. Everyone was...caught up in their own lives. They had them back, of course they'd be caught up in them! Who wouldn't? They deserved a break...

Deep down, though, Usagi needed that spark back. She needed that adrenaline that she used to get in battle. She missed it...and not only that, but fighting side by side by her friends..

And her lover.

Suddenly Usagi's thoughts were halted when she felt a ping of energy. Her fist instincts were to stand and transform, however, the energy wasn't bad.

No, not bad at all. She suddenly felt warm and her fingertips began to tingle. She scanned the area for the source. What could that be?

Her blue eyes rested upon a girl, one she'd never seen before. She had rather long blonde hair tied into a low ponytail, her long bangs lightly falling over the frame of her American face. She didn't seem too happy. There was no smile upon her pink lips, no joy in her dark blue eyes. They were cold, filled with sorrow and pain. Why would such a being with so much positive energy feel so sad?

The girl was sitting alone as well, on the ground looking at a blossom in her hand. She was just staring at it, as if concentrating on the soft pink petals. Usagi watched. For some reason she expected to see something amazing happen. But nothing did. She got the feeling that something was supposed to happen.

But nothing did.

As if angered by the outcome, the girl tossed the flower behind her and pulled her knees to her chest and directed her gaze ahead.

Their eyes met.

Then something in the moon princess snapped. She couldn't pull away from her gaze, neither could. It was like a gravitational pull of some sort...They both searched through the doors to each other's minds, as if looking for something important.

Did she know this girl? Why did she seem suddenly familiar? Who was she?

And then, there was an interruption. Another girl moved in front of the newbie and pulled her to her feet. She stood and they exchanged words that were to muffled and far away for Usagi to hear.

But when she turned around as well, she noticed something. They looked exactly alike! Were they twins? The only difference was that one had shorter black hair, but otherwise they looked identical.

The girl glared at her.

* * *

Mya sat alone on the grass, without lunch. It was odd that Mya wasn't hungry, she always was, but right now, she just didn't feel like eating. Today was a bad day. She heard the way people were talking about her behind her back. 

"_Look at the American girl!"_

"_Do you think she was born with blonde hair or is she just another copy?"_

"_She seems so out of it, what do you think's wrong with her?"_

"_Is it just me or does she look like Aya?"_

It was their first day and already her sister was known around the school. That figures...Mya rarely got any attention from people unless it was people who wanted to know about Aya, get Aya's number, ask Aya out, talk to Aya, thought she was Aya, Aya, Aya, AYA!

What really got to her was when random people just popped up and started saying things in Japanese and when Mya didn't say anything, they laughed. It wasn't her fault she didn't know of any other language...

Mya almost cried. The universe was laughing at her. First her sister changed on her, then her mother dies, next she has to leave the only friends she has in America, and now she was alone in another country.

However, she wouldn't cry over that. She'd done enough at her mother's funeral while Aya just sat there staring into space.

Mya didn't understand it. And she probably never would.

She looked at the ground and noticed a fallen cherry blossom. She carefully picked it up, hoping it wouldn't fall apart, and just held it in her hand, giving it a long, hard stare. If only she had been born in another time period. Or maybe if she disappeared, the world would be a better place. Besides, it didn't have room for fantasy believing lowlifes who loathed in their self pity...

She believed it, too. She knew she was weak even though she tried hard not to be. It was her sister who was strong, not her. She was blessed with nothing but the ability to make wonderful artworks.

She couldn't sing, couldn't dance, had an average GPA, couldn't play sports, couldn't use a computer very well, couldn't speak anything but English, SHE JUST COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!

But her sister could.

Aya could do everything and anything, always had since they were kids. She even beat her in an art auction...The only thing Mya was actually good at and her sister was better...And she always would be.

Mya looked at the blossom in her palm and tried with all her might to try and do something **no one** could do.

But nothing happened.

_C'mon, move! Burst into flames! Do something!_

But nothing happened.

Anger welled within her chest and instead of blowing up, she compressed it deep inside and just threw the dumb plant over her shoulder. Pulling her knees to her chest she hugged herself. And as she looked forward, she noticed someone was watching her.

A blonde girl with giant- wait, were those meatballs on her head?

Nevermind that...Why was she staring?

Soon enough though, Mya found herself staring back into those bright blue eyes. Deja-vu? Did she know this girl? No...she couldn't know her..

After what seemed to be years of gazing into the strangers eyes, someone's pelvis got in the way!

Mya looked up to see her sister standing in front of her. "Whatchya doing?"

She helped her to her feet. "Nothing interesting."

"How's your first day going, mine's great!"

"I can't really say the same." Mya sighed. "I hate it here."

Aya shrugged. "You'll eventually get used to it." She felt eyes on her and turned to see Usagi. But for some reason, her being seemed to feel...intimidated? She glared at the girl.

Yes, she felt intimidated.

* * *

**Yay, first chapter done. Hope it was long enough for you guys! And yes, I know, I know, it's a bit predictable right now but I assure you this story will have it's twists. Review for me!**


End file.
